poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
This is how Ryan and Kuryan vs. Quintessa and Umarak goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. and the gang looks around on Cybertron Crash Bandicoot: Ryan. I hope Optimus and Twilight remember us when you free them. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I hope Earth can be safe as well. Ryan Tokisaki: What's the deal about Optimus and Twilight saying Optimus' world needs to be safe? Crash Bandicoot: Me nether. Unknown Voice: Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. You, Twilight, and Optimus destroyed your home. Ryan F-Freeman: Who's there? Sci-Ryan: Show yourself! the Hunter comes out of the shadows Umarak the Hunter: You're a Toa. And a fox wearing blue trousers? What is that? Crash Bandicoot: I'm a Bandicoot, Umarak. Why did you think Ryan destroyed Cybertron? Unknown Voice: Larxene's voice Too clever. Prime's creator knows about you, Ryan. Ryan Tokisaki: Are you messing with Ryan's head? Sci-Ryan: Larxene? She must be with Optimus' creator! nods and saw Optimus' creator, Quintessa Evil Ryan: Huh? How do you know about Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: And to be honest, I never destroy Cybertron. Umarak the Hunter: Liar! Matau T. Monkey: He's telling the truth. He saved Earth lots of times. And will do so again. Umarak the Hunter: More lies! Ryan Tokisaki: Why you think Ryan is a liar? He is the Leader of the Autobots, not the Decepticons. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right, Umarak. Tell this new girl to free Optimua and Twilight or I'll slingshot you into next week. Umarak the Hunter: No! Ryan Tokisaki: Oh. Why do you think Ryan destroy Cybertron? Umarak the Hunter: Because he did. Ryan F-Freeman: Umarak. I wonder who told you that? And why did I destroy Cybertron? Quintessa: I did, Ryan. I am Quintessa. Sci-Ryan: Cool name. But, Ryan wants to save Earth and Cybertron so he never did any harm to this planet. Umarak the Hunter: Then why does this wanted poster have Ryan's name on it and says "Wanted for destroying Cybertron"? Matau T. Monkey: When pigs fly. Umarak the Hunter: No, really. It says so. up the poster Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. How will I save it? Umarak the Hunter: You must accept Quintessa as your master if you want to save Cybertron. Quintessa: Do you seek redemption? thinks and remembers Ryan F-Freeman: No. Crash Bandicoot: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't want to betray you. We will save Earth and Cybertron. Umarak made this lie up. This is a battle with Prime's maker. Sci-Ryan: We'll help you. Quin-whatchamacallit, got Prime and Twilight into that mess and you'll get them out. then beats up Crash the way Peter beat up Kyle Ryan Tokisaki: All right! That's it. No one beats Crash up. his magic to pin Umarak to a wall Umarak the Hunter: Say, uh, can you do me a favor? You see that fire extinguisher there? slams Tokisaki's head in the extinguisher Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan will make you pay. his gun at his head Come on, Zafkiel! Dalleto! fires and he gets healed Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade I would free Twilight and Prime. Umarak the Hunter: The world is not big enouth for the four of us. Ryan Tokisaki: It's ok. You won't take much space once I flatten you! Umarak's foot punches Ryan in the face Ryan F-Freeman: Umarak's attack Not this time. Down, Simba! Down, Simba! Get out of here! Quintessa Confuse me, would you! Alice: Go, Uncle Ryan! Kick Qinn's butt! picks up Xehanort's Keyblade and Kylo Ren's Lightsaber Ryan F-Freeman: You made your point. No matter. Miss. I got a lightsaber. out his cross-guard Lightsaber and activates it and the blades are blue pulls out his video camera and records Ryan's and Quintessa's fight Ryan F-Freeman: Is that the best you got? I know I never destroy Cybertron. You try to make me evil and save Cybertron? Oh well. Guess not! the Hunter puts on the Mask of Control and turns into Umarak the Destroyer Umarak the Destroyer: Behold, Umarak the Destroyer! Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Did you got that mask to change into that? I got some of N. Brio's mutation formula to even the odds. drinks the potion to Quintessa's disgust Ryan F-Freeman: Yuck! Oh Primus. Tastes like pepermint barf! Mmm. With a hint of.... feels pain and transforms to Black Ryan Max Black Ryan Max: roars Behold, Black Ryan Max! Ryan Tokisaki: I would use the Elemts of Harmony to defeat you and Ryan's "maker"! Black Ryan Max: It's over, no-nose. You and Quintessa need to surender and accept my truth about me saving Earth and Cybertron! Umarak the Destroyer: Over my destroyed horcrux! Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan never destroy Cybertron. He wants to save it and Earth! Sierra: I guess Harry Potter is ok with that. Alice: Earth will be saved with Prime Nand Twilight, Umarak. on Twilight's crown and fires magic at Umarak fires his magic at Quintessa and shoots at Umarak of hurting him, the blasts bounce off of Umarak Sci-Ryan: Take cover! heroes dodge the blasts Ryan Max turns back to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: You have no power, Umarak. You have no power against the power of the Keyblade. Umarak the Destroyer: So you say, but you forget. I am embathe in your Elements of Harmony, Ryan F-Freeman "Prime". It was YOU who filled me with the power I needed. Ryan's magic and Xehanort's Keyblade And you did not know. Matau T. Monkey: For Earth and Cybertron to live, we have to keep on fighting. Ryan Tokisaki: For how long? Onua: Forever if we have to. Superman: Sounds good to me. Sci-Ryan: Hey, Umarak! Umarak the Destroyer: What?! Sci-Ryan: Here we come! charges at Umarak and Quintessa knocks everyone to the ground Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! Don't accept Quintessa! She will manipulate you! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Matau. starts gaining more strength climbs on Umarak's back with Kuryan Matau T. Monkey: Cut him lose! Evil Ryan: No! He has to do the opposite. Ryan Plug him in more, Ryan! fetches some power cells and plugs them to Umarak Umarak the Destroyer: What are you doing? Recharging me in hopes of harming my mercy? laughs plugs in a few more Ryan F-Freeman: A little of this. a few chargers Umarak the Destroyer: Ah, it's like having a direct connection to the sun. It feels so...so... and Kuryan continue plugging in more chargers until Umarak starts to overload Umarak the Destroyer: No. No... NOOOOO!!!!!! falls down, defeated Ryan Tokisaki: Sorry, Umarak. You are defeated. Alice: Yeah! Emmet: Guess Ryan will save Earth and Cybertron. Ryan F-Freeman: Quintessa. Let me learn what you told Optimus and Twilight... Evil Ryan: By peering directly into your mind. puts his hand on Quintessa's hand and his eyes turn white. Flashback Ryalight Glimmer: The planet you and your friend call Earth has got another name. Quintessa: Unicron. Optimus Prime: Earth... Unicron? Cybertron's greatest enemy? Twilight Sparkle: And... Ryvine's mentor? Quintessa: Yes. We are going to kill him. Ryalight Glimmer: With my girlfriend's staff and Ryan's Keyblade, we can drain the lifeforce from Unicron. Quintessa: Earth... Will die. And your and Ryan's home will be reborn. Nemesis Prime. Optimus Prime: I will fight anyone who stands in my way. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626